Brother
by Re-Rei
Summary: He was my brother, my only family. He's my idol, my role model. I just wish that I had more time to tell him that.


Heya! I just watched the saddest scene in my life. So here is a little one-shot dedicated to one of the coolest characters ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Warnings: THERE ARE SPOILERS!

* * *

><p>Soft clacks echoed around the Land of Wind and Shade, filling the empty air. Light danced around the forgotten battlefield creating swirls of colour. Two turntables buzzed around making a low humming sound.<p>

In the midst of all this, a boy quietly walks towards the center of a platform. Taking small and slow steps, he approaches his desired destination. On the way he spots a lone white pendant with a green design. He stops and picks it up. He examines it before fisting it and pocketing the pendant.

This boy is Dave Strider, the Knight of Time.

Dave continued his walk and finally reached where he wanted to go. In the center of the platform, a person lay in a pool of blood with a katana jutting out of his stomach. This person's blond hair did nothing to hide the lifeless red eyes that pierced Dave's own. Blood dripped out of the person's mouth which was curled into a slight smirk. Dave looked at the person with shaded eyes and an unreadable expression.

Slowly, Dave knelt down and looked into the person's eyes once more. After a couple seconds of staring, Dave shifted his focus onto the blood that pooled from the person's wound. He scooped a bit of blood on the ground and clenched it tightly in his fist. Blood dribbled down his arm but he didn't care.

Dave looked at the blood in his hand and promised he will have vengence.

***Brothers***

Snow gently began to fall on a cold December morning. It was a little past eight and the sun just began to rise.

In a graveyard, Dave walked alone to a specific grave. With him he held a bouquet of flowers. He walked on until he reached the grave of his brother.

Ever so silent Dave stood in silence, grieving. Behind his proverbial shades, grief simmered in his eyes.

Suddenly the soft crunch of snow broke the silence. Three sets of footsteps approached him. Dave didn't even bother to turn around for he already knew who was there.

His best friends since childhood, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley.

"Dave..." John said hesitantly.

"...Why are you here?" Dave answered quietly.

"We're here for you Dave." Jade responded just as quiet.

"You know you don't have to face this alone."

"John...just leave me be."

"Nu-uh. Not on my watch! Just let us help or face my prankster powers!"

"John, not helping."

"Sorry."

"Guys, seriously. I'm fine."

"You didn't invite us to the funeral." Jade said with fierceness. At the seemingly random comment, Dave half-turned around. 'What?" He said softly.

"You came to the funerals for both John's dad and Rose's mom. You were even there for my grandpa's. But for your own brother, you didn't even let us come. We're your friends Dave. We want to help you!"

"Yeah! You don't have to do this alone! We're here, let us help!"

"...Dave?"

"...Just...**LEAVE ME BE**!" Dave roared in unexpected anger, spinning around to face his friends.

"Dave..."

"It doesn't matter, just go...please."

"No, it does matter! You're sad and I, we want to cheer you up!"

"I'm fine."

"No you are not Dave! I've known you since forever and I know you're not fine."

"Go." Dave seethed dangerously.

"...Fine, let's go." With that comment, John turned around and left. Jade looked at Dave with conern filled green eyes before following. When they both were out of sight, only Dave and Rose remained.

They stared eachother down before Rose spoke for the first time since the whole conversation started, "You're grieving."

"So? Who gives a damn."

"I do. You are not only my friend; you are my brother too."

"..."

"Let us help Dave. _Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much._ Helen Keller."

"I don't need your help or anyone else's. I can do this on my own."

"Dave..."

"..."

Rose sighed before turning around and started to walk away. When she was only fifteen metres away she stopped and said, "_To weep is to make less the depth of grief_. William Shakespeare." With that, Rose continued to walk.

Once Rose was gone, Dave turned back around to face his brother's grave.

But then Dave once again heard the crunch of snow. Angrily he turned around but he saw no one there. Confused, Dave turned to face the grave again. But what he saw made his eyes widen. There it was. A silver, shiny katana. But not just any katana, it was the very same katana that impaled his brother. Blinded with fury at the piece of metal Dave made a grab for it so he could destroy it. But then Dave realized there was one minor difference.

Etched into the blade were the words:

_D_

_A_

_V_

_E_

It used to be '_Bro_.'

He removed his shades and stared at the engraved words with sorrowful red eyes. Suddenly the words blurred and he fell onto his knees. His shoulders started to shake as sobs terrorized his body. Tears streamed down his face and for once, Dave didn't care about who saw him.

***Brothers***

**Ten years later...**

A twenty-five year old Dave Strider walked into his apartment where he was greeted by his adopted son, Orb Strider.

"Daddy!" cried the young eight year old as he latched onto his 'father's' leg.

"Hey there junior." Dave greeted ruffling Orb's hair.

"Guess what Daddy!" Orb detaching himself.

"What?"

"Look at what I found!" Orb showed Dave the picture he found while his dad was away for groceries. Dave looked at the picture in shock. He hadn't seen that since he was thirteen. With eyes that were still covered with his trade-marked shades, Dave looked the son. Orb's blazing red eyes were covered by a pair of pointy shades, but it did nothing to hide the excitement bursting from his eyes. His light blond hair spiked in every direction despite the black cap on his head.

"Orb...where did you get this?"

"From Mommy."

'So that's where.' Dave thought, 'Jade showed him.'

"Hey...Daddy?"

"Yes Orb?"

"Who's this?" Orb asked pointing a figure that looked around his age with the same shades he wore.

"That's me when I was eight. The same age as you."

"Oh...then who's this?" This time Orb pointed at a male who wore the same pointed shades and black cap he wore now.

"That's Bro...Bro Strider."

"Strider? That's the same last name we have! Who is he?"

"The...coolest person ever to live."

* * *

><p>R.I.P. Bro Strider.<p>

I literally cried when he died! It was so sad!

Did anyone get this?

Orb = Bro


End file.
